April Foolin' Around: Part 4
April Foolin' Around: Part 4 is the 16th episode of Season 2 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 47th episode overall. It is also the final part of the 4-part April Fools special. It was posted on April 30, 2017. Summary As we conclude this never-ending special of an extremely belated April Fools Day special, the team have returned from their crazy experience, where the Creator has explained to them what the true meningitis of April Fools Day is all about, and soon everything is reverted back to normal. Plot The episode begins with Thomas the Tank Engine crashing into the ground. Then Baby Lamb comes out of Thomas and notices another (much earlier) version of Baby Lamb. However, Baby Lamb (the real one) can't tell what's similar about them. They share the same laugh as well. He then punches the early Baby Lamb. He then meets up with the rest of the gang and says it's been a long day. Everyone talked about the crazy things that has happened to them, but it turns out to be the April Fools trip The Creator took them on. Ricky says it's been 30 days since April Fools Day and why should The Creator still acknowledges it. He says it's APRIL Fools and it should last the whole month. Baby Lamb realizes the whole time The Creator was trying to teach them about the true meaning of April Fools Day, and Cow added it was because he questioned how April Fools Day doesn't have as much craziness as pranks. The gang find out that's the reason why all the crazy things that has happened, and The Creator says April Fools pranks can be pretty crazy. Baby Lamb asks The Creator what he will do now that the craziness is over, and The Creator says he's gonna do what he usually does: be offscreen and do all the characters' voices. He then disappears with an explosion. Afterwards, Ricky and Donny announce that Baby Lamb Creations is about to reach 1,000 subscribers and the Baby Lamb & Friends series is about to reach 50 episodes. Suddenly, a pillow falls on them and knocks then unconscious. It turns out to be Baby Lamb finally getting back at them with his own prank, and declares himself the master prankster. He then carries Ricky and Donny away. Right after that, Thomas angrily yells "IT'S NOT APRIL FOOLS DAY ANYMORE!!!" Finally, as the song "It's a shame" plays, everything gets back to normal. The episode ends with the Warner Bros animation logo showing the "MASTER MAGUKU" meme. Characters * Baby Lamb * Cow McMoo * Alphabet Pal * Belle Butterfy * Ricky Bowers * Donny Dolphin * Roger Rex * Thomas the Tank Engine * The Creator Trivia * In production order, this episode came before "Another Egg-stravagant Easter", but it was released 2 weeks after the episode. * At the end of the episode, the Baby Lamb Creations logo changed back from showing the "JUST CALL ME DADDY" dog to its normal logo. * This is the first and, so far, only episode to mention the channel, Baby Lamb Creations. * This episode is shown as the main plot in the Season 2 episode of Davon Ponder's series "James & Friends", titled "Reacting to April Foolin' Around Videos, Part 4". The Episode Category:Season 2 Episodes